Light Me Up
by Miss Nothing. Miss Everything
Summary: Ritsuka is feeling down and wants to be left alone but Soubi can't do that so he pays Ritsuka a visit. WARNING yaoi (BOYxBOY) rated mature for sex scene. One shot


Outside the wind stood still, Ritsuka failed to move his legs from the couch and go to his bed so he ended up falling asleep where he is. The TV was still on but all the lights in the living room were off. It was very rainy at the beginning of the day but somehow the weather calmed down somewhere between noon and sunset. The sun was still hidden and likewise did Ritsuka. He chose to stay home even after his friends asked him to join them for lunch. It was one of these days that Ritsuka felt like he wants to be left alone. He wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there like there was no tomorrow.

One thing he couldn't escape was the voices in his head, he wasn't sure of what they were saying but he didn't want to either. It was a storm inside his head consistent of wanting to be alone and wanting for someone to come and rescue him. He wasn't sure why he wanted rescuing or from what but these thoughts ate him until he felt he was no more.

Since sleeping was the only way out he gave it no second thought.

Ritsuka woke up to footsteps that came from upstairs but he was half asleep so he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

Then came a dark tall figure and entered the living room but this time Ritsuka didn't think twice before jumping on his feet with his heartbeat bumping in his ears. When the dark figure came closer and the moonlight from the window sneaked in to light him up, the long blond hair sparkled in the dark and Ritsuka saw those shining eyes, he sighed and the stiffness that took control over his body went away.

"I said I don't want to see anyone" Ritsuka wanted to yell but his voice instead was almost shy.

There was a sweet smile on Soubi's face when he replied "Even me?"

Ritsuka face was tired but even though his cheeks turned red when Soubi asked that question. He sat back down on the couch and ignored Soubi's question and asked his own "why are you here?"

Soubi walked to him and sat down but he kept some distance between them "Do you want me to leave?"

When Ritsuka looked up he saw Soubi looking at him with such worried eyes and didn't try to hide it. It was written all over Ritsuka's face that he wanted Soubi to stay; he wanted him to understand it without having to say it.

Soubi got closer to Ritsuka's face and both of their eyes met and neither one could look away. While Ritsuka waited he felt Soubi's warm breath on his skin and he said with a sweet voice "Can I kiss you?"

Ritsuka blushed and opened his mouth and looked away "Don't ask...stupid questions"

Soubi smiled and leaned closer locking their lips together. Ritsuka felt the warmth and softness of Soubi's lips then his tongue as he licked Ritsuka's. He holds onto Soubi pulling him closer but Soubi broke the kiss and both of them took a breath. Soubi's hands rested around Ritsuka and he bit his ear to get a reaction. Ritsuka trembled between Soubi's arms and held out a little moan. Soubi's arm than found its way to Ritsuka's tail and made him twitch as he played with it.

"Don't tease..." Ritsuka's words were whispered making Soubi want to tease him more.

Soubi started kissing his neck as he pushed him slowly down on the couch while one hand stayed on his tail and the other one made its way under Ritsuka's shirt.

"Ahh... Sou..bi. Wait..."

But Soubi wasn't listening; the smell of Ritsuka made him excited more than ever and the feel of his skin was so soft and warm.

"Your hands ...they're cold"

Soubi looked up with a devil smile "Would you rather I use my mouth?"

Ritsuka's eyes opened wide and his entire face turned red and managed to get some words out even when Soubi started licking his ear "...So mean" he said with a heavy breath.

Ritsuka felt something in his stomach, like a pit that was swallowing itself but then he realized it was below his stomach.

He was hard.

The first thing Ritsuka felt was Soubi's hand on that part.

"You got hard just from a little teasing?"

"Wait..don't.."

Soubi answered as he was unbuttoning Ritsuka's pants "Don't what?"

As Soubi lowered himself and his head was between Ritsuka's legs now, Ritsuka's surprise was overwhelming him "No...not with...your mouth..it's embarrassing"

Soubi looked at him "Don't worry...I'll make sure it feels good"

Ritsuka's briefs were wet but Soubi didn't mind and he licked that part over the briefs making Ritsuka even more frustrated now.

" ahhh...mmm...ah ah ... I feel... strange..."

Soubi's licking only made the briefs even stickier and even though he was only doing this to tease Ritsuka he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled the briefs down and showed Ritsuka's private part and made Ritsuka turn all red, with teary-eyes he covered his face and his voice barely came out "I said...not...with your...your mouth"

Soubi looked at him as he lifted himself to face Ritsuka "I'll do it with my hand just don't hide your face"

Slowly, Ritsuka removed his hands and the minute he looked at Soubi he felt his hand wrap around his part and move up and down. He jolted and buried his face in Soubi's chest holding down his moans.

" uhhh...ahh..." His head became dizzier and it was impossible to breathe normally, his body shivered at the touch of Soubi, and every time Soubi's hand rubbed up or down he let out a sweet moan that made Soubi so excited that his own part became so hard it started hurting.

"Call my name" Soubi demanded.

Ritsuka was so unfocused that he didn't pay attention. He didn't want to because he sunk in pleasure.

Soubi's hand stopped which made Ritsuka open his eyes wide and sink himself in Soubi's chest even more.

"Call my name or I won't let you come"

He trembled and shivered of embarrassment. "Sou..bi"

Soubi answered with a smile "yes"

Ritsuka lifted his head and kissed Soubi's neck "Soubi...let me...come..."

Then Soubi's hand went faster this time as if Ritsuka's begging made him lose it.

"Uhhh...no...not so...fast...Soubi...ahh..ahh"

Ritsuka's entire body stiffed between Soubi's arms and his hand was covered with clear liquid. Ritsuka was finally able to relax; he lied down on the couch with heavy breath, watery eyes, and red cheeks as he looked up at Soubi who didn't move.

Ritsuka than noticed something sticking out of Soubi's body, his lower part specifically.

"You...you're hard" Ritsuka didn't know how he managed to say it without dying of embarrassment.

Soubi looked at him "It's your fault"

Ritsuka hesitated and didn't know what Soubi meant "m-mine?"

Soubi leaned over to kiss him "take responsibility"


End file.
